A Little Competition!
by GravitationInnocence
Summary: Hiro and Shuichi have a little feud on who's better. Who IS better? please R & R! ONEshot! well, was supposed to be.....but now more like just a bunch of competitions!
1. Chapter 1

**hey! this is just a short little oneshot on who's better, Shuichi or Hiro, that i wrote with a lack of sleep! I was just thinking, who is better...?**

**WARNING: Hiro is a bit OOC, normaly he care when Shuichi is upset, rather than in this fic. **

**Disclaimer, brought to you bye Suguru: Ummm... well, i've never really done this before, I'm quite honored, umm...ehem Gravitation Belongs To Maki Murakami. There, how'd i do?**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** "Shuichi, shut up already! I'm trying to watch the movie! You've told me over and over that Yuki is leaving for a month of book signings all over the world! I already understand that, so be quite now and let me watch this!" Hiro spat.**

** "Hiro...this is a video of you getting pampered backstage before a performance. Not only were we both there, but you've been watching this for the last two days!" Shuichi pointed out, "I swear, you would marry yourself if you could!"**

**"It hasn't been two days!"**

**"You're right, its been three."**

**"You're just jealous because everyone loves me more. I cant help tha I'm so good looking! Just because I like to admire myself-"**

**"Hiro theres a difference between admiring and obsessing. And you've got it wrong, everyone loves ME more!"**

**"No, no, no, Shuichi, you know they love me more!"**

**"Oh, ya? Well lets ask our fans!" Shuichi points at you.**

**"Ya, okay. To all of our- well, MY fans out there, who is better, me or Shuichi? cough me cough."**

** "Well, we KNOW it's me, so just post that in a review!"**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**YOU HEARD THEM! review saying who's better, Shuichi or Hiro. I cant decide!**


	2. Chapter 2

Was supposed to be 1 shot, but someone told me to make it 2...

**Me: Well, since only one person voted, the winner is...**

**Hiro: ME!**

**Shuichi: Whatever Hiro, justdont come crying to me when you lose!**

**Hiro: Excuse me? ME? CRY? Shu, who is the one, may i remind you, that cries every five minutes?**

**Shuichi: well...not EVERY five...**

**Me: EXCUSE ME! DO you want to know the winner? **

**Shuichi: We already know its me!**

**Me: And it is! Congratulations Shuichi Shindou, YOU are the winner!**

**Shuichi: WOOHOO! I KNEW IT! YAY!**

**Hiro: Whatever, it's just cuz GravitationInnocence is a bad writer and nobody read it except one person, who just HAPPENED to be Shuichi's only fan**

**Ryuichi: What are you guys doing, na no da?**

**Me: OMFG! IT RYUICHI SAKUMA!_ dies_**

**Ryuichi: _blink blink_ WHERE!**

**Shuichi: I WOOON I WOON! I bet the even like me more than Ryuichi!**

**Me: doubt it**

**Shuichi: Do i smell another contest? **

**Ryuichi: I LOVE YOU SHU-CHAN! IM YOUR FAN!**

**Shuichi: See! even the opponent cant help but love me!**

**Me: so how 'bout it folks! there you go! Ryuichi or Shuichi?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Sry, people, i dont know who ended up winning, cuz when i went to the review page, it says "an error has occured" so i dont know! I think it was a tie, cuz after a loooonnnnggg time of thinking, i came to the conclusion of Shuichi, cuz he's how i fell in love with Gravitation! YAY! But i love my ryu-chan soooo muches! -_huggles ryuichi plushie-_**

**Ryuichi: Its ok, na no da, I vote for SHUICHI! **

**Shuichi: YAY! So that means i win!**

**Me: -_counts fingers-_ YES! SHUICHI WINS!**

**Yuki: _-walks in unaware of whats going on-_ Shuichi...What the heck is going on here? In MY apartment? Without MY permission! -_fumes-_**

**Me: Awww...common Yuki, be a sport! We're just havin a little competition! Are you jealous you arent in on it? _-lightbulb!-_ Thats it! Which one is better, Yuki or Shuichi!**

**Yuki: Well, I'm more smart, handsom, tall, gorgeous, i mean, chicks sooo dig my eyes _-said in sarcastic tone. one that shuichi cant catch on-_**

**Shuichi: Yu...Yuki? You dont think I'm smart, handsom, tall...well im not tall...gorgeous, and chicks dont dig my eyes! It's SOOOO on!**

**Me: Awww...Shu, i dig your eyes, infact, i dig EVERYTHING about you..._-in sexy tone-_**

**Shuichi: Really?**

**Yuki: STOP HITTING ON MY LOVER!**

**Shuichi: Hmphf, I'm not your lover andmore, I'm GravitationInnocence's, cuz she thinks im all those things you dont, and shell respect me!**

**Yuki:...Uh, Shu, one problem**

**Shuichi: What?**

**Yuki: You're gay!**

**Shuichi: OH YA! forgot about that for a little while there...**

**Me: _-pouts- _Thanks ALOT Yuki! We would have been a perfect couple!**

**Yuki: But WE already are!_ -kisses shuichi-_**

**Me: No fair!**

**Shuichi: But-b-but! I lub Yuuukiiii!**

**Me: Okay, FINE but who loves who more? Ok, reviewers, do yopur job! Who's better, Yuki Or Shu?**


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Well, the votes are in, and the winner is...

Shuichi: I VOTE FOR YUKI! (wearin a "Vote 4 Yuki" T-shirt)

Yuki: Ya, well, I vote for me, too

Shuichi: B..but, YYYUUUKIII! (sobs) YOUR SUPPOSED TO VOTE FOR **MEEEEE**

Yuki: Says who?

Shuichi: Thats just the way lovers are supposed to do it!

Yuki: Well, not how I do it

Me: Well, since Yuki and Shuichi both voted for Yuki...We have a TIE!

Shuichi: YAY! TIE TIE TIE!

Yuki: But I'm so much hotter, i mean look at the eyes, this skin, my face, my body...

Me: Oh...I am...(drools)

Shuichi: Uh...Yuki, um, want to go into the closet with me? (horney)

Yuki: For what? (acts all stupid even though he knows)

Shuichi: Just...COMMON! (drags yuki into closet)

Me: (Covers up my virgin little ears)

Me: Any day now...

Shuichi and Yuki: Moans...

Me: OH! I got a new contest! Which couple is the best!

Shuichi: (comes bursting out of closet butt naked) OHHH! YA! SINCE ME AND YUKI TIED! WOOHOO!

Me: Ok, then, whats another couple...I'll do...Tohma and Mika against Shuichi and Yuki. I 110 vote for ShuXYuki... Well, everybody vote, and we'll see who wins! (Shuichi and Yuki...)


	5. Chapter 5

Me: OK! THE VOTES ARE IN! I THINK THAT THIS ONE WAS RATHER EASY...

Tohma: ME AND YUKI!

Shuichi: WHAT! YUUKKI! WAAHHH!(runs into closet and locks door(A/N idk how the closet has a lock...))

Me: TOHMA! You didn't have to make Shuichi cry! I already hate you enough! Do you know how long I've been planning the destruction of you! Yuki loves SHUICHI, not you, you cold hearted bastard!

Yuki: (notices Shuichi crying in the closet) (turns to glare at Tohma) WHAT DID YOU DO!

Tohma: WHAT! WHY BLAME IT ON ME!

Me: 'CAUSE WE ALL HATE YOU! NOW GO AWAY!

Tohma: How can I go away if me and Yuki one the couple award?

Me: (does something shes always wanted to do. Kicks Tohma in the balls. Suprised to find nothing there)

Tohma:(unnaffected)

Me: SEE! HE DOESNT HAVE ANY BALLS!

Yuki: Ya he does, they're just smaller than a hampsters

Tohma: HEY! IT WAS A BIRTH DEFFECT!

Me: (burst out in laughter) OH YA, FORGOT TO SAY THE WINNERS! Tohma, you can leave now. It's not you and Yuki... it's...SHUICHI AND YUKIII!

Tohma: BUT...BUT! I LOVE YUKI!

Shuichi:(spontaniously jumps out of closet) AND I LOVE HIM MORE!

Yuki: (wraps arms around Shuichi(like in episode one) protectivley) AND I HATE TOHMA! AND LOVE SHUICHI!

Me: wow, Yuki, how uncharacteristic of you, but, all in all, HAPPY ENDING! HAHA, SCREW YOU TOHMA, BECAUSE YOU CANT SCREW, YOUR BALLS ARE TO SMALL!

Tohma: I SAID IT WAS A BIRTH DEFECT!

Shuichi: How does Mika feel about this?

Mika: Not so good...

Me: WOA! Where'd you come from?

Mika: (gone with Tohma)

Me: O.O Did anyone else see that?

Shuichi and Yuki: (Going at it again)

Me: well, they're a happy couple... NEXT COMPETITION! YUKI AND SHUICHI, OR RYUICHI AND TATSUHA?

Tatsuha: OH MY GOSH, YOU JUST CALLED US A COUPLE! (dies)

Ryuichi: (cutely pokes Tatsuha) Tats-chan, nanoda, wakie wakie

Tatsuha: (still dead)

Ryuichi: TATSUHA! WAAHHHH! WAKE UP! I MISS YOUUU!

Me: I got an idea, here say...(whispers something in Ryuichi's ear)

Ryuichi: OK, NANODA! (smiles cutely) Tatsuhaaa...Wakie wakie, lets go and have dirty hot sex in the car...

Tatsuha: (eyes bolt open) LETS GO! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! COMMON! (dragging Ryuichi out the door)


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: OHDANG! ITS A TIE! should we do it again? idk, i could just say my vote, and the tie would be un-done, but i REALLY dont know!**

**Shuichi: (cough) ME AND YUKI! (cough)**

**Me: You really gotta do something about that cough, Shuichi!**

**Yuki: Oh ya? Well, i vote for me and Shuichi!**

**Shuichi: (gasp) YUKI! Thats so sweet!**

**Tatsuha: WELL, I VOTE FOR ME AND RYU!**

**Me: Shit, were back to a tie!**

**Noriko: I vote for Ryu and Tats!**

**Me: TATSUHA AND RYUICHI WI-**

**Hiro: I VOTE FOR SHUICHI AND YUKI!**

**Me: ITS A TIE AGAIN!**

**Suguru: (ehem) I...ano...vote for Shindou-san and Yuki-sensei**

**Me: SHUICHI AND YUKI WIN!**

**Tatsuha: HEY! NO FAIR! WHERE THE HELL DID ALL THESE PEOPLE COME FROM, ANYWAYS!**

**Me: (looks around quizicaly, noticing the whole Gravitation cast there) Hm, i hadnn't noticed...**

**Yuki: You never notice anything, Baka!**

**Shuichi: (sniffle) Y...YUKI! I THOUGHT I WAS YOU BAKA!**

**Me: Gosh, Yuki, you're such a bastard! Ye, i AM flattered, but HELLO! Shuichi is RIGHT here!**

**Yuki: (loss for words)**

**Me:...**

**Shu: ...**

**Noriko:...**

**Hiro:...**

**Suguru: ...**

**Tohma:...**

**Me:...**

**Me: HEY! TOHMA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE! GO HOME AND GET YOUR BALLS ENLARGED!**

**Tohma: ITS WAS A _BIRTHDEFECT!_**

**Me: (cough) no balls (cough)**

**Tohma: (runs away with pride lost)**

**Me: YAY! THE NOT-SO-GREAT TOHMA DEFEATED AGAIN!**

**Shuichi: YAY! **

**Me: (ehem) Now that we have that settled, next contest! Which is better, Nittle Grasper, OOORRRR ASK?**

**Shuichi: Thats so easy! NITTLE GRASPER!**

**Taki: No, ASK**

**Shuichi: (jumps at the sound of Takis voice) HEY! WE HAVE A RESTRAINING ORDER!**

**Taki: (scoots away 5 feet) Yes, but only for 6 feet! SO, HA!**

**Shuichi: HAHA! YOU CANT RAPE ME FROM OVER THERE!**

**Me: Taki! GET OUT OF HERE, NOWWWWW!**

**Taki: Crap, forgot about the restraining order with you, too, butthat ones a mile...**

**Me: YES, SO LEAVE!**

**Shuichi: What did he do to you! Cant be worse than what he did to me!**

**Me: Yes it can! MUCH worse!**

**Shuichi: Soooo, what'd he do!**

**Me: Well, it all started 2 years ago...**

**Shuichi: (starts to drool over my looonnnggg and pointless story)**

**Me: And all I wanted was that betty wetty doll, and it was POORING down hard, but, yet, i still wanted that betty wetty doll**

**Shuichi: (drools)**

**Me: So, i drove there, and, like I said, it was pooring down hard, and pitch black outside...(goes on with pointless story)**

**Shuichi: You know what? I dont want to know anymore...**

**Me: But I was almost done! Ill just say it REAL quick, ok? ok! soooo...hehadrobbedmyhouseandstole$60kdiamondearringsthathadbeenpassedsownin ****myfamilyforgenerations! THERE!**

**Shuichi: WHAT THE HELL DID THAT HAVE TO DO WITH THE BETTY WETTY DOLL!**

**Me: Oh, nothing, I was just deppressed that I didn't get it...(sniffle)**

**Shuichi: (dies)**

**Me: Well, If you actualy read all of that pointless junk, i feel bad and pity you, because i started to read it over, and fell asleep...lol! WELL, DONT FORGET THE CONTEST!**

* * *

**A/N: I am starting an R/P on livejournal, for Gravitation. If anyone would like to join, private message me, and ill give you the link! thanks, ja!**


	7. Chapter 7

Me: OKAY, SO, OOBBBVVIIOOUUUSSSLLY, NITTLE GRASPER WINS!

Taki: Obviously? Whats that supposed to mean?

Me: ONE MILE!!!!!!!(starts waving around crazy sword)

Shuichi: Oh no...not you with a knife, talk about suicide!

Me: I dont get it...

Yuki: Okay, i dont give a crap about this! Tell us the next contest!

Me: This has been going on for a while...I dont know when to stop this whole contest thing! It just keeps going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going, and going and going-

Yuki: SHUT UP!!!!!!!

Me: It's a free country(sticks out tounge) AND GOING AND GOING AND GOING AND GOING AND GOING AND GOING AND GOING AND GOING!!!!!!!

Tohma: Please be quite, GI-sama, i can hear you from my office upstairs!

Shuichi: GO AWAY, SHRIMP BALLS!

Me: Ya! And, GI-sama? Where the helled you get that?!?!

Tohma: Well, your GravitationInnocence, which is GI, and sama is-

Me: DIDN'T WE TELL YOU TO GO AWAY!?

Tohma: (Runs away because "GI-sama" is swinging around her sword again... Dont ask where she got it..)

Suguru: What does this have to do with the concert?

Me: And what do you have to do with this? YOUR RELATED TO TOHMA!!! GAAHHH!

Suguru: (scared...and yes, the sword is still going)

Me: (sniffles) Aww, but your so KAWAIIII! (pinches Suguru's cheeks)

Suguru: HELLO?! IM OLDER THAN YOU!

Me: So? I look older!

Suguru: Its just because of the makeup. You wear way too much!

Me: And you dont wear enough!

Tatsuha: OOHHH! BUURRRNNN!

Me:Go back to screwing Ryuichi, tats!

Tatsuha: Okay! (skips off happy and gaki)

Yuki: JUST GO ON WITH THE CONTEST, BEFORE YOU BURN OUR EYES OUT!

Me: Fine, fine! Gosh, someones a bit bitchey today, are we?!

Shuichi: Yes...

Yuki: What did I hear, Shu-chan?

Shuichi: NOTHING!

Me: BACK TO THE CONTEST! Next competition, since the last was SO easy, Nittle Grasper, OR, Bad Luck?! This one is hard, they're both good bands, and I love both their music...but my favorite song is Predilection, BUT I think I like Shuichi more...GAH! hard decision!

Shuichi: (tearing brains out) I DONT KNOW EITHER!

Yuki: Dipshit, your own band is in the vote!

Shuichi: But...but...I LOVE NITTLE GRASPER!

Me: well...vote! and, my writing may come to a stop, cuz no1 seems to be reviewing anymore! I think I lost my skillz...:( Well...review if any of my stories are good, this one doesnt take much skill, its just fun. Also, like I have pointed out in my many other stories, if you are interested in an R/P, say so in review, and i'll send u the link! The only character taken is SHUICHI!

Shuichi: REMEMBER, VOTE, CUZ I CANT CHOOSE!

Me: Yes, none of us will be a help this time, its up to you guys! Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

Me: wow, Bad Luck won!

Shuichi: HEY! WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!!!???

Me: No, I'm just suprised, it was by so much!

Ryuichi: YAY YAY YAY! GO SHU-CHAN!

Yuki: You baka, you LOST/mutters dipshit\

Ryuichi/looks quizical\ Whats a dipshit?

Yuki: You are so fucking stupid its not even funny.

Me: Really? I think its so KAWAAIIII/huggle adorable Ryu\

Ryuichi: YAY! IM KAWAI!!

Me/still has little chibi Ryu in arms\ Sooo...for the next contest...Wow, i cant think of anything else. We went through so much... OMG! I KNOW!

Ryuichi(is adorable!): WHAT WHAT WHAT?!

Me: Who is the best Keyboardist? Out of all 3? Noriko, Tohma hasnoballs-

Tohma: IT... WAS...A...BIRTH...DEFECT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: ORRR, the all mighty awsomest Suguru? I just love Suguru! HES SUCH A CUTIEEE/Huggles suguru doll\

Suguru/freaked out\

Me: AHHH! ITS SUGURU!!

Suguru/runs away scared shitless\

Noriko: Pico Pico Noriko-chan here! We know its me!!

Me: Uhh...NO! Well, we know for a fact it wont be no balls over here /gestures over to Tohma sitting in a corner with no pride\

Noriko: Well...then its me and Fujisaki...and I have boobs, so I'm gunna win

Me: But Suguru is so CUTE!!!

Suguru/just walked in when heard said words and dashes back out\

Me: Well, we'll just have to see!


	9. Chapter 9

Me: HA! SUGURU WON! IN YOUR FACE, BITCHHEEESS!

Suguru: I won/looks quizical\

Me: YES! OFCOURSE YOU WON! YOU SO FLIPPIN KAWAAIII!!!!!!!

Suguru/walks away\

Me: NOOO! SUGURU COME BAACCCKKKK!!! I LOVE YOU!

Shuichi: I don't think he likes you...

Me: SHUT UP DUCK!

Shuichi: Skank!

Me: I'ma bitchslap you, SHITBAG! ((Yes, this is from the youtube video shoes. me and my friends cant stop doing it! and its not copyright!))

Shuichi: WAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Me/teary eyed\ GAH! SHU! I LOVE YOU/glomps poor shuichi\

Yuki: Let...go.../glares\

Me: Awww, Yuki's all protective! But, I LOVE SHUIIIICHIII!

Shuichi: THANK YOU!

Yuki: Shu, we're leaving. /drags shuichi off\

Me: Awww...welll.../bored\ Next chapter is the last one! Sooo, this chapter is the last contest! I know, you're sobbing right now! So, I have one more contest, I'll introduce it in a second... But first, I have a reveiw I'm going to point out:

**Krazy Naoko**  
**2006-11-06  
ch 8, ****reply** **... OK now this is hard... I hve no idea how good is any of them! I soppose that Mika and Tohma are more expirienced and averythig... By the way, the fact that Tohma has ball or not doen't affect his skills as keyboardist. That's jus cuz u don't like him, and as a matter of fact, he is a fairly important char in the series... OH! I had that hunting me at night... U told me that in the real story Tat/Ryu were a real cuple, you ment the manga? Becouse the tv series didn't show much of it then.If it'ste manga ur talking abuot, then i'll trust you, cuz i haven't read it. Ok, that's all so far, i hopre to see the next competition... Oh! my vote is for Tohma even though he isn't in the comp... Noriko said she had boobs, well, she doesn't play the keyboard with them, and suguro is muh of a brat, a cute brat an whatever u want, but he is far to... polite? I don't know, but my vote isn't for him...  
Go Tohma! Yay!  
Krazy Naoko (i suppose u figured why i'm called "Krazy", haven't u?)**

OK: #1. I HATE TOHMA

#2. I HATE TOHMA

#3. About the Noriko playing the keyboard with her boobs, gosh, get a little humor! Lol, ur funny, though, coz I had a good time picturing that! Thnks for the reveiw! but only you and RayArchangel voted for Tohma! Haha/still hates tohma\

#4. Suguru IS polite! and his know it all attitude is so KAWAIII!!

Suguru: HEY!

Me: HE'S BACK!!!

Suguru/runs away\

Me: I dont know why he runs away! Oh well, sooo, last contest, who is better, me...or noballs over there/points to cowering Tohma\

SO VOTE! LAST CHAPTER IS NEXT ONE! bye bye!


	10. Chapter 10

Me: ANNNDDD THE WINNER IS...-drumroll- MMEEE!! ofcourse! Tohma can eat my dust!!! hehe, I like that expression! See, Tohma?! IM BETTER THAN YOU!

Tohma: OO -cowers-

Me: HAHA! THE NOT-SO-GREAT TOHMA DEFEATED YET AGAIN!

Shuichi: WOOHOO!

Suguru: -walks in-

Me: AHH! SUGURU!!!!!! -glomps-

Suguru: _oh no_

Me: YOU'RE JUST SO KAWAAAIIIII!

Suguru: You're...crushing...me...

Me: -gets off of suguru- GAHH! I'M SORRY!!!! -huggles- DONT CRY!

Suguru:...I'm not going to cry...

Me: OKAY! -hops away-

Tohma: I-

Me: SHUTUP NOBALLS! GO AWAY! DO YOU WANT ME TO SHOOT YOU! I WILL! I HATE YOU!

K: -cowers-((hehe, even K cowers from me!))

Me: Okay, well, I'm sorry to say, but this is the end of this fic! Its been real, and its been fun, but it hasnt been real fun, so i decided to end it...JOKING! I love ya'll! But...that person that voted for Tohma and not me...the ONLY person...I HATE TOHMA!

Tohma: -runs away-

Me: YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BAGEL FUCKER! hehe! I love that name! And stay away from Yuki! The only people that can touch him are me and Shuichi!

Shuichi: -pokes Yuki- SEE! I TOUCHED HIM!

Me: -pokes Yuki-

Shuichi: -pokes Yuki-

Me: YUKI POKE FIGHTTTT!!!!!

Yuki: -annoyed-

Me: POKE!

Shuichi: POKE!

Yuki: ...STOP!!!

Shuichi: ...WAHHH!!!!!!! -teary eyed-

Yuki: -runs off with crying Shu-

Me: Well...Like I said, this is the last chapter, and I'm sorry for the end...-tear- I'll see you in my other fics, JA NE!


End file.
